H&H The Cube
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: From Hayley's POV. Sequel to Hayley And Hulk. Hayley got tired of running and gave herself up to SHIELD. She has been in the Cube 2 months already and she is going to die. Have to read 'Hayley and Hulk' to understand. Rated T might change.
1. Chapter 1

2 months later.

Cells. I should have been used to one by now. I grew up in one. My first memory when I got here 2 months ago there was a man with long green hair and big muscles not your typical nerd. He was examining my body so I tried to curl up into a ball but I was tied luckily I still had my clothing on. He noticed my muscles tensing and me trying to curl. "So your awake now I thought those S.H.I.E.L.D agent had killed you." While he talked he undid my ropes. I moved my head around looking at the place I was. It was the cell I am currently in. He untied all my ropes so I sat up and drank in the rest of my surroundings. I swung my legs off the metal table I was on and managed to stand on my feet for about a second then collapsed. The green haired man rushed to help pick me up. I snarled at him with my favorite wolf snarl. It represented 'stay away or be eaten'. He backed off. I tried to shift into a wolf but the shackle wouldn't let me. I could hardly breathe either. I gasped for breath but I couldn't get enough air because of the shackle. The man came around and talked to me like I was an animal. "Okay Shifter my name is . I'm going to take off the shackle for now but I recommend not doing anything you are in the Cube now." I let him take off the shackle while he talked to me. He backed away once he got the shackle off. I heaved in deep breaths my chest going up and down. Then my eyes were drawn to my wrist. Moms bracelet wasn't on it anymore! I clasped my hand around my wrist and howled. Then I turned into a wolf walked to the corner of my cell walked around three times and plopped in a circle with my tail on top of my nose. Sampson came over to me and crouched down. He took something out of his lab coats pocket. I recognized the green gem stones as they came out one by one. I looked up at him my eyes dark they were saying 'Do you just want to taunt me with something that's important to me or give it to me.' He talked to me again "Shifter please shift back into your natural form so I can put the shackle back on and I will give you this bracelet that is so important to you." I made myself stay the same because this was a natural form for me. He sighed then talked again to me. "I meant your true form not a preferred form." I then shifted into my natural form but stayed laying on the floor. Sampson lifted me by my waist while I tried to weigh as much as I could while staying limp. He tried to make me stand on my feet but I just crumpled not using my muscles to stay up. This was a game to me and I was kind of having fun. Then he started playing by my rules. Blackmail. "Shifter stand up or I will not give you this bracelet even if I get the shackle on you." I stood up but hunched over. He held my body straight while he got the shackle on. Then he fastened the bracelet to my wrist, punched in an access code for my cell door and walked out. I wasn't far away from the labs so when he left the door open I could here other geeks laughing at him. I curled up as best I could with the torso shackle in a ball on the floor were I had stood and looked around my square, concrete, bare cell. Sighed then closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys really short chapter, but i'm doing double updates. Follow me on Twitter Writer4evermore or /Writer4evermore Thanks!**

* * *

This is still where I am after a couple months after that dreadful first day. With no food or water or anything in the time that I got here I can do anything. When the scientists tried to physically test me by getting me to run they had to carry me to the testing room. When they got me there as much as they tried to bribe me with my mothers bracelet again I couldn't stand I was dying. Now I am practically dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As always I don't own the Avengers and follow me on Twitter /Writer4evermore !**

* * *

My saving grace was actually Pepper and Tony coming to visit me. I was knock out with a gas and hauled to a circular room with four cameras in the compass points. When I woke up Pepper, Tony, Sampson and two guards from S.H.I.E.L.D. were in the room. I crossed my arms and refused to talk. That went on for about five minutes. Then Pepper realized what I wanted. She knew I didn't trust these people so she calmly asked them "I'm sorry guys but would you mind going into the booth staying there and shutting off the sound. Because I know Shifter. She wouldn't hurt me, and I've got Tony here to protect me if I'm wrong." Pepper put up a convincing statement but I doubted that they would agree. I was right. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D goons argued. " it's our job to protect you from this thing, and from the videos I have seen it' he couldn't say my gender 'is more animal brained than human brained." Pepper had much to say to that. "Well excuse me. I know you are doing your job, but isn't it true that animals have been proven more loyal to one another then humans. Isn't it true that a wolf never forgets a face or what that face did for it? Yes all of its true for goodness sake now please jut go turn off the sound and stay in the recording booth." Pepper waved her hand. She was really emotional. My brain dragged a piece of the conversation out into the open. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent had called Pepper not . I also realized that if Tony and Pepper were married they could have children together. I gasped but it came out as a brutal cough that racked my body. Sampson and Pepper both came forward to get me Sampson his hands out Pepper her arms open. Pepper dragged her chair beside me and I leaned into her. Sampson stopped in his tracks. He just stared then turned around and walked out of the room were both of the agents followed him. Tony was in his Ironman suit with the mask on. He got Jarvis to scan for any active listening devices. "No recording devices are on but the cameras." He told me. I slid onto Peppers lap and started to lift my hands in a hug. The goons with the guns ran in and threw me to the ground with so much force I think some of my ribs broke through the shackle. Pepper gasped and Tony told them to leave and have more trust in him to keep his wife safe. Then I started gasping. Tony then told them to get the keys for my shackle or he would open it with Jarvis. The agents grabbed Sampson. He walked through the door with the keys speed walking but even though I was gasping on the floor he walked slowly towards me. Ever since I had bitten his ankle when he had snuck up on me to bring me to another test I didn't do that he walked with caution. He knelt down slowly rolled me over slightly and took off the shackle. As he disappeared he took the shackle with him. Tony walked over to help me up. But once he saw all my ribs because I was only wearing a bra he picked me up instead and counted all my ribs. "Shifter I can see every single one of the ribs you have and one looks damaged. Have you been fed anything even water since the time you got here?" Tony informed me with a worried tone. I shook my head slightly. Tony then laid me on the table that was in the room. I laid still he ran beams over my whole body. When Jarvis finishes whatever Tony asked him to do he opened up his armor looked me and the face and told me this very plainly. "You should be dead by now." He didn't even hid his mouth so the cameras couldn't see. "Your entire body is so malnourished that it has been eating itself to stay alive. No wonder you were hurt so easily. When you came to us a blow like that wouldn't have made you even take a step backwards. You have almost no muscles left anymore and any nerve feeling you have right now is all I think you will have for until you die. I'm going to test how much nerves you have left. Tell me when this hurts." He walks over to me and starts pressing as far as I can tell pretty hard on my legs while Pepper looks on in horror. He continues pressing harder up my legs. When he is pushing with all his might I give a simple not really hurt "Ow.". "Ow really that's it Shifter?' I nod 'well your body is beyond repair you are never going to have much feeling ever again unless S.H.I.E.L.D starts allowing you to have food, liquids and regular exercise. If not I think you have about a week maybe less before your body has nothing left to eat from itself and you die." Pepper has tears making a trek down her face. I shift into a barn owl, flap myself up feebly and light down in her lap. I press my ear to her stomach and hear two heart beats one is strong and fast the other is deep and slow. I can assume the slow one is a baby. I squawk at her stomach. She looks down at me I shift again into a tiger cub and press my paw to her stomach. I hear Sampson yelling at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents to stay where they are. Pepper looks down at me amazed. I shift back to myself, cover around my mouth and say "Did you know you were pregnant?" She shakes her head. "Congrats then Pepper and Tony." I look at Tony he nods as calm as ever. Tony closes his mask again and speaks "Hayley your father wishes for you to hear a message from him and for me to record a message for him from you." He plays my fathers voice 'Hayley I love you I don't know why you had to go but I will always love you and I am trying to convince Nick to let me see you once every year. I love you.' The message is finished. "Do you want to record yours now?" Tony asks I nod. He starts the recorder. "Dad I love you too. I'm sorry I never told you this but I told someone all about us and I know she would never betray me. She is close to Nick Fury talk to her about the visits she will know how important they are to you and make a good case. Her name is Dawn Fury. Nicks own daughter can get much closer than that. I love you." I finish weakly. Ironman and Pepper look shocked at what I had just recorded for my dad. I feel exhausted again. "Tony I'm just going to close my eyes." I cover my mouth. Put down my head on my arms and yawn. "Night Hayley." Pepper whispers hiding her mouth from the cameras.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Follow me on Twitter Writer4evermore**

Chapter 4

I wake and I am back in my cell. But the only difference is that I finally have some food. I go over to the food and gobble it down. But it all just comes up almost as soon as it goes down. I retch until I have nothing more to barf up then continue to barf up my livers bile. I was getting into a dangerous state again. Sampson rushed in while I was dry heaving grabbed me and carried me to a lab. I blacked out from exhaustion and lack of food while he set me down on an operation table with people staring down at me. I woke up yet again to the sound of beeping from a machine. I was hooked up to a drip like a sick human. Even though I was hooked up to the drip I felt horrible and empty. I tried pulling the drip out of my arm it was starting to pinch and I didn't like it. Sampson noticed the movement in my corner and walked over quickly. "No don't. It's feeding you." He was treating me like a person so I decided to act like one. "But it hurts and I feel even more empty." I whispered hoarsely from not using my voice for so long. Sampson looked shocked. "You can speak?" He asked me while I was still trying to get the drip out of my arm. "As much as you thought I'm not an animal. I prefer to be one but I'm not." My voice was still hoarse from lack of water. "Don't I will get it out." Sampson told me. "We have to put you to sleep to get it out without to much pain or damage though." I nodded my head quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up again later. I assumed that it was the same day because Sampson was still in the room. I looked at my arm. I wasn't hooked up onto any machines and the drip wasn't in my arm. I sighed with relief that that was over. Sampson glanced in my direction. He walked over taking his time. "So what do you have to tell me today Shifter?" I looked around looking for cameras. "There are no cameras." Sampson told me. I licked my lips getting some moisture into them. "My names not Shifter." I told him. I know I should not have been trusting him with that info but I couldn't help it. Sampson didn't talk he was probably confused. "It's Hayley." "How did you get that name?" Sampson asked. "From my mother and my father." I replied. "Who were your mother and father?" Sampson asked. "I'm not ready to tell you that." Sampson looked taken aback. Then I realized something. **HE HAD PUMPED ME FULL OF TRUTH SERUM!**! I was not a happy prisoner. "Fine then. What do you like doing?" He asked. "Writing, traveling, taking photos, not being a prisoner, hunting with a wolf pack, and flying." I told him. "You know your hobbies. Where is that bracelet you are wearing from and why is it important to you?" It was like a quiz about my life. "I don't know. A family heirloom." As far as I knew I was telling the truth about the bracelet. "You seem to remember a lot about your human past. Why? Most Gamma creatures don't." He asked. "Because there's nothing to remember." Sampson was taken aback by my words. "So why are you a Gamma monster so young?" Sampson had a notepad out. "Because that's what I am. Young." I wasn't going to tell him straight answers now. "How old are you?" Sampson was scribbling. "A century give or take a few years." I replied. Sampson looked me in the eye. "Your playing now aren't you?" "What do you think nerd." Sampson reacted quickly. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall. "I'm part Gamma monster too girlie. Why do you think I have green hair. I have more strength than you have even as a animal." He told me. "I doubt it." I whispered using as least air as possible. I grabbed his arm and started squeezing. When he finally felt something bruises were already forming around where my fingers had been pushing into the flesh. He dropped me. "How did you do that? I don't bruise." He looked at his wrist then to me. "I have more strength then you could ever imagine." I hiss. "We will have to test that." Sampson told me. "Can I have food. I've been starving for 2 months." I looked at from the floor. I was hunched except for my chest were the shackle was. Sampson pulled me up in his arms then quickly set me on the bed they had put in. "You are on a liquids only diet until your body can handle solid food so you don't vomit up your guts again." He brought me over some water and soup in cups. I tried drink from the cup but my hands were shaking so bad that the glass full of water dropped and shattered. I sighed. I wasn't able to do anything anymore. While Sampson cleaned up the glass shards and the water, I looked around at the room I was in. It was a square room with a kitchen, a bed and what looked like mirror. There were also cameras up now. They had a green light shining to show they were on. I could just imagine the S.H.I.E.L.D agents laughing at me now but I didn't really care. The only door I really saw was a rectangle in the wall of to my right and there didn't seem to be a handle.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. Also please follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore or look for TheNewBatgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

My dad had dragged me along to see the live footage of Hayley coming into the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. I was almost crying from the footage I saw of Hayley she couldn't even hold a glass for herself.

Sampson was cleaning up the glass shards as she looked around the room. She sighed. Hayley  
looked nothing like the proud, person to be fear she once had been. Now she looked depleted and sad.

I had a big question on my mind for Hayley and my father.

"Hey dad do you know why we caught Shifter so easily?" He looked at me.

"Because she was scared of us." He says but I know that he also truly does not know.

"I was glad when we caught Shifter like everybody else. But now I just feel bad for her now she just looks so sad and dead pretty much." I say to dad.

The first part isn't true though. When we caught Hayley I spent the whole night crying about how we caught her.

"She's just an animal Dawn like all the others. She is better of here for the safety of the people of the world." Dad told me.

"But dad look at how sad she is. No animals shows that much emotion. Look at how human like  
she is. Dad when did she ever hurt a human when we were chasing her. Never. So we can't just discriminate her." I tell him.

"Dawn I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you think I should allow Hulk to visit Shifter once  
ever year?" Dad was changing the subject. I knew the real reason Hulk wanted to come but I had to protect him and Hayley.

"I think you should dad. Aren't they lovers after all? They probably miss each other." The real reason though was because Hulk was Hayley's dad. They weren't just lovers. They were family.


End file.
